A Lasting Shadow
by i.am.kaustic
Summary: Troy Blahnik, son of Poseidon, is about to witness the first war in 500 years. He was trained from a young age, prepared more than any other, to be a leader. Dangers rise and so must he. The question is, is he ready? Can he fill the shoes? Or will they prove to be too big? Will he be able to grow out of the shadow left by his brother? Does the world Need Percy Jackson again?
1. Chapter 1

**As it is rather redundant and obvious, I shall be saying this only in the opening chapter. All characters that aren't the OCs belong to R.R. I own nothing other than the plot and the OCs. This is my first written endeavor, and I would appreciate positive criticism as to how to make the reading experience better for you.**

* * *

"IF you're ever in desperate need of help, go to the location on this map." These words grew in the debate that was between my logic and conscience.

The thing is, he had never lied to me, nor given me any false promises. But…

It has been years since I heard those words. So long that its owner should be dead.

I was jarred away from my thoughts by a person I had come to dislike with a passion. "What are you thinking about?", asked a honey blonde immortal, twirling her princess curls. "Oh, it's nothing. A bit lost. I mean, what do they mean by, 'Prove yourself worthy.'" It wasn't a lie, the thought had become an afterthought with his promise plaguing my mind. Then again, it also isn't the truth.

I stood coolly under her gaze, which flashed momentarily its true colours. Cold and measured, before shining a false smile. "Well, you _are_ a son of Poseidon. The last one achieved great things and with your privileges you can do much more."

I exhaled, "Yes, ma'am. It's just all you gods are so vague and it's so confusing as demigod."

"Do you know why we're that way? I used to be a demigod too, you know," she said. "Us gods are restricted by Ancient Laws in more ways than one. We can't directly interfere in the lives of mortals, much more to demigod children that aren't our own. So, in the desire to help while not breaking the law, we say vague and confusing statements, in hope that you're at the very least cautioned. While I say that, don't worry. You'll do fine." , and with that she left me to my thoughts again.

Well, I hope it isn't too late to introduce myself. Troy Blahnik, a relatively unimportant person until I joined the Greek mythological community. Not that I'm any different now, people know me only 'cause I'm the son of Poseidon. I was homeschooled, so I kind of can't relate to all the constant changing of schools everyone associates with being a demigod. Don't go assuming I was born rich, even I don't know how my mom got an all-in-one teacher. I guess he was a demigod too, I mean, he taught me everything that important for my demigod life and more. He taught me hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, archery, mythology of so many religions that it would take some time to explain, and languages. Man, he spoke so many languages, 9 before I asked him to stop from embarrassment… Sorry, I digress. So, yeah, I'm different from what you'd call normal in both, human and demigod terms.

I came to Camp Half blood 60 years ago, which feels weird 'cause I still look like I'm 19. Yeah, partial immortality is confusing. There is an immortal camper per cabin, usually the eldest, again me being the exception, since I'm the only one from my cabin. My father, recently proposed to turn me fully immortal if I 'Prove myself', but as I said before, that's the least of my worries.

You see, 2 weeks back, I went to the Big House to meet with Chiron and turn in my choice of activities this winter. It was then, during the annual Senior counselor meeting that à prophecy was spoken. If I had to pick a day to blame for turning the semi-stable life of the demigods into nightmare, it would be that day. August 18th. The birthday of the most revered demigod in the past 5 centuries. My half-brother, Percy Jackson.

Lady Artemis had come to address the gathering, describing a sudden change in monster attack patterns. That they were scarce at first, before becoming organised and numerous. I, scatterbrained as ever, said, "That means they're following orders. Meaning we may have another war on our hands." Lady Artemis sighed, "Let's not make assumptions -", and out of nowhere, Lady Dare spoke a prophecy.

 _Dark days line the years ahead,_

 _Beings of old come for your head,_

 _Friends, new and old, must stand together,_

 _To move our chances from none to better,_

 _A hero wronged will decide our fate,_

 _Apologize, repent, before it's too late._

I turned around confused, I didn't understand, normally you asked her for a prophecy, but what I saw was something I'd never forget. Most of the cabin counselors were pale, and what scared me the most was the goddess. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

The rest of the meeting was sombre. People spoke in hushed tones. And as everyone filed out of the room, I stayed back with Chiron, Artemis and the gods of the camp. "Lords and Ladies, with the present threat may I suggest something that has been on my mind?" After thinking for a few seconds, the goddess of the Hunt nodded.

"As many of you know I used to have a teacher who homeschooled me, teach me about the gods, before I came to camp." I looked on, before apprehensively continuing. " Well, before he left, he told me that if I ever found myself needing help I should go to 60.3139°N, 139.3708°W….." Lady Levesque almost immediately said, "The Hubbard Glacier." I looked at her, astonished. "Yes, my lady. So, I request permission to seek this out."

All eyes turned to the goddess of the moon, who said, "No, we must first discuss this at the council." And with a nod I was dismissed.

 **Third person POV:**

"ありがとございます！ほんとに！わたし わとても くわかったです!", (Thank you! Really! I was so scared!) said a small boy of 7, trembling, crying, holding onto his sick mother. He looked back at his savior, the man who, by some miracle, prevented his small world from collapsing. The boy let go of his mother's hand and prostrated himself before the stranger.

"ああ、さあ。今はそれがありません。あなたのお母さんを中に入れましょう。彼女を世話するのを手伝ってもらえますか。", (Oh, come on. None of that now. Let's take your mother inside. Can I help you take care of her?) said the man, leaning over to get the kid back on his feet. He hugged the child, who after a few more moments of sobbing, breathed softly, drifting into a careless sleep.

This was one of the more random dreams Troy had had over his years as a demigod. He mused silently as he gazed at the ceiling, seeming to find a splinter he hadn't seen before. While the Japanese conversation was surprising, he smirked, thankful that he remembered the language, what caught his attention was eyes of the man. They were captivating. Immersive was a better word, troubled like a snowy day with orange freckles like lanterns. He sat up on his bed and thought out loud, "It was probably a mistake. It's was reflection of a broken, smudged mirror in a dark room. Even if it's true, it's probably from the past."

"Should you really be thinking so much early in the morning?", asked à voice from across the room. As he was jarred out of his thoughts, Troy smiled. "What can I say, Aunt Hestia, I may be the first nephew of yours with a brain.", he said cheekily. And at that the goddess giggled, "You would be the last if you said outside these walls." Troy pouted before asking, "What are you doing on Percy's bed?"

The goddess of the Hearth seemed to blush before saying, "I got bored waiting for you to get up and the other bed is occupied by your brother." Troy, confused as ever, looked over to find his big brother snoring away. Troy pinched himself, waking himself up. He must be going deaf if he couldn't hear a 9 foot cyclops snoring next to him. Turning back, the son of Poseidon asked, "So, Aunt, what did you want to say?"

The smiling goddess of Home turned serious, once again reminding Troy that the being in front of him was the eldest sister of the Big Three. "Zeus has granted you permission to fly through his domain. The council debated on your proposition and agree that we must start looking for allies if this prophecy is as bad as it sounds. Take close friends. Ones you trust with your life. Alaska is called the land beyond the gods for a reason. We can't help you there." Troy beamed at her, saying, "I won't let you down." before turning to see the time.

As he heard the conch sound off, Troy would later question why he heard the goddess wish that Zeus was this mature 500 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am sorry for taking so bloody long to post this chapter. Between finishing my university applications and going cross country without my laptop, I just wasn't able to post. I originally wanted to make this a weekly updated story, but I realised that I may not be able to keep that up. So, I intend to keep it as a story that is updated every fortnight. Well, I hope that you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Troy's POV:**

" _Breathe, Troy. Close your eyes and focus on your breath. I want to extend your senses. Your eyes are only one way of perceiving the world. You have 4 more senses. Feel. Hear. Smell." "Taste?", asked a young Troy. His mentor laughed. "Nice try, kiddo. Now put your tongue back in your mouth and get back to work, or no mangoes for you."_

I smiled at the memory, a pleasant reminder as to how far I have come. I reached out through the morning dew. 700 meters. Nothing. Concentrate. 800 and a boat? I turned to my companions and nodded. "Natalie, there's a boat some distance ahead of here. I think we now have a ride to Hubbard." "It still amazes me no matter how many times I see you do it. I mean, why can't I do that? You can sense things in your surroundings with water vapour. Mr. Doom-Gloom can shadow travel. Why can't I do any cool stuff?" Matt and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "You got a long life ahead. Don't worry, you'll come up with something, Thunder-thighs.", said Matthew before dodging an electrified punch.

"Cut it out, you two. Amusing as it is to see you lovebirds dance, I don't like the idea of staying out here too long." Crimson-faced, that got them to stop bickering and start moving. While I'm usually one for casual banter with my cousins, I was jumpy. Not the ADHD kind, but the kind that rests like a pressure on your head, making you suspicious and wary of everything. While Zeus may have given permission to travel in his domain, he sure as Hades didn't make it pleasant. Every patch of turbulence felt like I was at Thanatos' door. The cabin pressure made Matthew queasy and my ears hurt. Natalie, however, seemed to be traipsing through a valley of flowers. The path from the airport to our present location was a breeze. The monsters were barely a fight, and this worried me. Normally you would say, isn't less monsters a good thing. Yes, but three children of the Big Three, together, in the land beyond the gods, is the largest billboard of food monsters get. So, when nothing worth mentioning attacked us, it felt like we were walking through the preamble of what could be the hardest fight of our lives. Instinct screamed danger, but all I see are plants swaying with the slight breeze, water rippling and Apollo peacefully hiding behind a few cloud nymphs. Yeah, I'm jumpy.

The boat was in bad shape. A miracle it was still floating, but it was all we had. I coated the exterior with a layer of ice to prevent any water from seeping in. I discovered this new aspect of control over my father's domain in a fight 3 years ago. I'm still new to it and find it extremely draining. I looked to my companions, both knowing that they had to take over as I'd have my plate full with control the ice, and maneuvering the boat, if you could still call it that.

The initial part of our journey was quiet. All of us on high alert, but it all turned to waste in the last legs of the journey.

 **Matthew's POV:**

I was nervous. In the middle of my uncle's domain, land beyond the gods, and the feeling of death looming over our heads. I subconsciously looked around, finding some peace that I couldn't see Thanatos. That's when it all spiraled out of control. I felt something large and abnormally fast move in the shadow of the boat. Looking at my cousin, he confirmed my suspicions. A sea monster. While I am nervous about being in large bodies of water, years of good friendships between the children of the Big Three have almost dissolved all those years of tension.

I motioned for Troy to stand in the centre of the boat while Natalie and I took the front and back. I searched the shadows again, ready for the attack, but to my confusion heard only silence. That's when it attacked, my novice error almost caused me to be tossed into the water. Balancing myself, I looked up to see the largest monster I've ever seen. It had hoisted itself 40ft of the surface, meaning there was more underneath the waves.

As the monster lunged forward, I jumped into the beast's shadow, slashing with all my momentum. My Stygian blade made little progress. The monster was almost all muscle. It was then that I realized that I had completely forgotten about it's tail. Hitting me. Knocking me unconscious over the water surface. All I saw before I slipped beneath the surface were storm clouds and the fact that I could still breathe.

 **Troy's POV:**

Matthew's rush had caused the beast to move, displacing large amounts of water, forcing me to keep all attention on holding the boat together, calming the waters and avoiding the occasional whip of the tail. Watching him fall, I immediately encased him in a bubble, making sure he wouldn't drown. It took all my concentration to carefully control all these, forcing me out of the fight. However, seeing Matthew swatted like a fly caused Natalie's to boil in anger. You see, demigods are only as powerful as the love their parents share. While some may overcome their barriers through suffering and training, raw base power is transferred to the demigod by love. Natalie is the youngest of us, conceived to be part of this generation's trio. Born not only from Zeus' love for her mother, but Hera's agreement, Nat is, in few words, powerful. I watched as she summoned one of the biggest storms I've ever seen her capable of. Winds picked up, the water swaying in sync as gusts turned to gales. The supernatural disaster only grew, making me momentarily grateful that we were ways away from civilization.

With a large thunderclap, it rained. Lightning charged the air, the smell of ozone permeating through the air. I was grateful for the rain, the additional energy a boon, helping me lift Matthew back onto the boat. I looked back, hoping to make a plan of action, only to find her missing. I panicked, searching the waters for my other cousin.

I was shaken out of my attempts by the guttural bellow of the monster. Looking up, I was proud. The lightning strikes which were seemingly random and out of place converged multiple times over the sea monster's body, frying its nerves. The monster seemed to understand that the cause of its pain, the nuisance was on its head. I almost shouted, trying to alert my cousin of the imminent danger, but in a flash of light she disappeared. It was then that I understood how she managed to scale the monster. She had figured out how to travel with lightning.

" _Do you think Electro is a child of Zeus or Jupiter?", asked an excited 6 year old Troy. "Well, while the possibility of doing this exists for children of the Sky God, I doubt any might accomplish it. And to answer your question, no. Electro is a fictional character," commented his tutor. " Well, I don't believe you. I will always believe that he is a child of Lord Zeus, even if he isn't that good looking," said Troy, causing his mentor to laugh." Sure, kiddo. Whatever floats your boat."_

I watched in awe. While Electro turned out to not be a child of Zeus, there was no denying that I was seeing Natalie doing the exact same thing. She flitted through the sky. Jumping between lightning strikes, both blinding and confusing the monster, who seemed scared for the first time. The demi-goddess repeatedly struck both the monster and the sea. The Heavens wept and smote indiscriminately. The energy of the blasts pushed the boat away. The ice coating and wood barely insulating the barrage of charged particles. After 3 agonizingly long minutes, she stopped. The end of the light show brought some much needed respite to my eyes. I looked up to see Natalie breathing heavily, clearly exhausted from the display of power, hands on her knees as she looked to the smoking and sizzling pile of charred flesh that was a monster. She looked at me and nodded, before free falling back down. I immediately understood what was needed of me, making the water surface elastic to absorb her fall, before hardening it to allow her to run on it.

The air seemed to breathe some energy back into her as she fell. My cousin then charged at the monster, yelling defiantly, throwing her spear at the scorched pile of flesh that was once a monster. Just as the spear sunk into the beast, a bolt of lightning that would make Zeus proud, struck the metal, frying the monster's inside. The sea creature convulsed before disintegrating into golden dust. Natalie promptly face-planted, leaving me to collect her and her weapon.

Placing my unconscious cousins in the back, I maneuvered the somehow-still-intact boat to the location. A cave stood out, carved to have a large Omega symbol above it. Looks like we made it, finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I deeply apologize for not uploading a new chapter as I said I would. I know this is a terrible and generic excuse, but I had exams. I'm planning on moving to the UK for university and I was taking tests for the same. ACT/SAT/IELTS and the likes. Again, while I have finished some tests, others are yet to be written. I hope you like the chapters I'm uploading now. Yes, I am uploading two today, cause you guys are amazing.**

* * *

 **Artemis' POV(** _ **dreamscape**_ **):**

I found myself on Olympus as I shut my eyes. It wasn't usual for gods to get dreams as Morpheus was decreed by my father to not influence other gods unless prompted by The Fates. The throne room glowed magnificently, like the days of old when Zeus had brought us to Olympus to be made into gods. The Corinthian pillars shone of polished marble, the thrones hummed with untold power. It was truly worthy of the gods. The daughter of Athena implemented a surprising idea. She modified the thrones to absorb and hold the excess power we receive through prayers. This, in turn, served as a place for temporary recharge/healing.

I could see my father sitting with a smug smile on his face. A look I often saw on Hermes' face after a successful prank. Guess I know now that Hermes didn't get it from his mother. I was thrown out my chain of thought by a blast that had almost torn the doors from their hinges. Expecting my father to yell I looked at the intruders who damaged the doors.

I was taken aback by my father's, rather nonchalant, comment, "Brothers, you guys are paying for that, as well as facing my granddaughter about structural damage." Poseidon quaking with anger demanded, "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHO DID YOU LET LEECH OFF MY DOMAINS!? WHAT THE HADES DID YOU DO? ANSWER ME!" The Lord of Dead seemingly losing all his frustration sighed. "Why do you guys still curse with my name? It was a terrible joke to begin with, and, yes little brother, what have you done? We both felt a significant loss from our domains." The Lord of the Sky kept his face devoid of emotions before giving an amused smile. "While I have no idea what you're talking about, I gather that both of you are weaker now. So, I guess Mother Rhea will love me most then, eh Poseidon? Being the strongest now."

Poseidon slammed his trident on the floor, creating fractures along the marble. "You interfered with my domains. You banished my son for no reason but paranoia. Sally is not in the US any longer, making it harder for me to help them. That spawn of Athena crushed my boy's heart, while your daughter went to finish the job. To shatter it." I flinched at the accusation, but he continued. "You continue to insult me and my household. A transgression that I won't tolerate any longer. Fight your own wars, brother, for Atlantis won't aid you till I see you beg for it at my feet." And with that my uncle left.

Hades, then spoke softly, breaking the silence that seemed to encompass the chamber, saying, "You know, that nephew of ours has done so much for us. We have been more of a family these 10 years than over the past few millennia. Don't sabotage that, little brother." And with that, the Lord of the Dead walked to a pillar before melting into a shadow.

Once again alone, my father sighed. "I wish I knew another way. This is something I must do to _not_ sabotage the future." I finally realized the time period this scene was from. A decade since Percy Jackson was exiled. A year after I screwed up. The year Zeus, for the first time in millennia, looked disappointed in me.

The scene changed, became unfocused before finally leaving me at my Hunt. It was forest which we had been to many years ago. Seeing that my real self was absent, I had a very good idea as to what happened next. My hunters sat around the fire talking, laughing, being a family. This is my home away from home. My refuge from the millennia of disappointments that I felt towards my own family. The mirage shattered when one of the patrols sounded the alarm. A monster attack. My hunters immediately got to their positions. The little ones were enclosed in a protective circle, while the experienced ones held their bows taut, ready to fire. A few seconds of calm followed. One could almost be forgiven to think that it was a false alarm. Almost. Then the monsters came. There were far too many, about 700 monsters. My half-sister, recognizing the threat, held her charm in a desperate attempt to call me. I remember not being able to go immediately due to a council meeting. Phoebe, prompted, "She can't come now. Fight. It will buy time for the others until my lady gets back."

I looked on with both pride and anguish. Proud of the skill and dexterity showcased by my hunters, while in anguish about being unable to help them. Emily moved with such practiced grace, an onlooker would believe it was a dance. The battle raged on for a few more minutes before it took a turn for the worst. Three of the hunters protecting the younger ones were struck with a spear in the shoulder. Not fatal, but will make sure they can't fire with their bows. I looked on with tears as they snapped the shaft and took out a dagger, ready to protect and defend the children. It was when Atalanta was struck too, that I saw something that would never be able to explain. Chloé screamed, before squeezing her silver necklace in her small hands and shouting, "DADDY! HELP US!"

Blinding white light seemed to originate from Chloé's person. My lieutenant who mistook it for my arrival or of another god's, commanded, "EYES CLOSED! NOW!" I remember that day. I remember arriving in full battle regalia, ready to face any number of foes to protect my handmaidens, only to find all of them perfectly fine without as much as a scratch on them. I remembered the honest confusion on the faces of my hunters, Chloé yelling at the top of her lungs words of gratitude to a father who was long gone from this world. I had always been curious as to what happened, and I guess, I got my chance.

The light burst outwards in blinding speeds, encompassing a mile worth of woodlands. It froze every single monster and healed each one of my hunters. The monsters froze into what I could only call the most terrified ice sculptures I had ever seen. I saw myself flash into the clearing before I woke from the bizarre experience.

 **Thalia's POV:**

It was a brisk Sunday morning. Apollo flew above, barely more than a quarter way through his duties. As I looked about the camp, I found one thing out of place. Artemis wasn't awake yet. "Well, that's odd," and with that, I left to wake my elder sister up.

Sauntering until her tent, I thought of different pranks I could play in lieu of waking her up. As I was about to knock, I heard sobbing and sniffling from inside the tent. Unsure of what to do, I did the easie- I mean the responsible thing. I eavesdro- assessed the situation. In a voice I couldn't believe belonged to my patron, I heard, "I fucked up… I'm… I'm so sorry… I

I didn't know what to do… I didn't know he would misunderstand...I was just confused... How… Ho-How could I have known." Not being able to take it any longer, I knocked. "My Lady, may I come in? I have something to discuss." "Come in, Thalia," she said in a voice that somehow masked the pain it held earlier.

"Good morning, Thalia," the moon goddess said in faux cheer. "I know we planned to move today, but this part of the woods is so beautiful this time of year. It would be a shame to ignore it. Do tell the rest that we need not pack up just yet." I nodded, gathering the courage to say the what I had come for. We may share a sisterly bond, and behave amicably, but at the end of the day, she is a goddess, my patron, and gods don't take kindly to insubordination.

"Permission to speak freely, my lady," I asked respectfully. Eyeing my choice of words, her countenance changed. "Yes, lieutenant." Choosing my words carefully, I said, "My Lady, as your lieutenant, I serve a position that helps the Hunt function smoothly. I help the younger ones with training, maintain accord in camp, and lead in your absence. As our leader, you are vital to this, and anything affecting you affects us. So, let me help you. Every few years, you look sullen, devoid of life. It's not the death of hunters either because barely any have died over the past few centuries." I looked into her eyes and in barely a whisper I said, " Please don't tell me it's nothing. I heard you cry before I came in. I am not only your lieutenant but also your sister. Let me help you. I want to. I can't see you like this."

Artemis could be hard to read when she wanted to, but to someone who has been by her side for more than five hundred years, she is an open book. It's her eyes. They speak words her voice has not the courage to convey. The goddess' silver pools moved from confusion, to fear, to anger, to an expression I had seen many times in my long lost cousin. Guilt. Finally breaking what seemed like an eternity of silence she said, "Come back in at the end of the day. I'll tell you everything." and with that, I was dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is somewhat of a collaboration with another writer that I have come to know personally over the years. While she hasn't written anything on this website yet, here is her name so maybe, when she uploads you guys can check her out. ('akaanksha. venkatr' without a space, of course.) I apologize for the small chapter, but given its impact and relevance, I think this will keep you guys guessing for a while.**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Mount Olympus, the abode of the gods, in all its magnificence was yet again empty. A prophecy yet again has spoken and the world yet again facing impending doom. All the gods had left to look for clues on the unknown danger, and en route, find allies. All but one.

Lady Hestia sat, staring mindlessly into the fire that blazed in the room's hearth. Her throne, at the moment, not her decorated seat of power, but a love seat. Her manner, not regal and poised, but meekly curled up and depressed. She was the eldest of the gods, her power lit the torches of the court's hall, her essence protected the seats of power, her being radiated hope into the hearts of all. Yet, here she sits, bereft and overwhelmed with emotions and memories.

Not long ago, she commissioned young Troy to the land beyond the gods. Sent the boy off while she sat on _his_ bed. She had hoped to be reminded of _him_ in some way - the way the ocean seemed to cling to _him_ , a scent that she had come to closely associate with _his_ presence; or perhaps some of _his_ effects left behind as inspiration. She chided herself for being a fool, thinking, hoping, the distance might lessen the pain, the ache. So, she went, every leisurely moment spent operationalizing her emotions, engaging with _his_ past environment, praying to ease her heart. Maybe she'll experience those memories one last time and they'd finally leave her in peace.

She looked across the room. _His_ bed, which she diligently made and maintained. _His_ dresser, which she restocked every now and then, blindly hoping his day of return. Finally, an album of all of _his_ pictures and adventures. Her assiduous routine, only hers to know. Only hers to pine.

 **Hestia's POV:**

They say suffering makes love poetic,

They sing ballads of those written down.

I'm no Quasimodo grieving his Esmeralda,

But my passions are just as strong.

Oh, how my heart aches,

Throbbing is my immortal wounds.

I close my eyes, see his amused smile,

And as I open, they become open tombs.

We sat around fires, I gave him a home,

Now, where do I go to have my own?

Alas, my hair neither golden or silvery white,

I am but an auburn flame in the night.

And I burned to warm his skin,

For they undeserving, may have his heart,

But it was I who saw him glowing in the dark.

When the Moon had no ritual,

I was his only light.

Murmured confessions of the terrors of his heart,

The whispered fears of his horrid past.

Oh, how I long to hold him, be held in his bay,

Maybe he'd know then, he is needed even today.

But I must not keep remembering him,

Look at me, petulantly kicking myself in this childish game.

One must devise a way to remove the heart,

Is that enough? Can I then, finally stand apart?

I must divest myself of this ridiculousness.

I must. I must.

I need to be strong, spoken magic demands my strength.

I feel my head swirl and my limbs go limp,

Even in absence, his strength decides my whim. For the Goddess of the Hearth, he is my fire.

Eternally I know, I burn green in desire.


End file.
